


Wet Paint

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	Wet Paint

Simon gasped for breath as his lips parted from Markus’ own, straddling the artist as he peppered kisses on his pale white skin, he moaned as he felt his hands roam down his back and caressed his ass. They locked eyes with each other, Simon’s crystal blue eyes gazing into Markus’ heterochromatic ones, and he fell in love with them all over again.

“I love you,” Simon said with a glint in his eyes.

“I love you too,” Markus smiled.

They resumed locking lips but with more fervour, they started grinding against each other as their hands couldn’t keep still. Markus reached under Simon’s shirt and pulled it off, kissing his chest as his hands roamed again, his skin always felt so smooth and he loved it. Simon ground against Markus, silent moans slipping past his lips as his forehead rested against his shoulder. Markus smiled knowing he was the only one who could make him feel this way, even if he had barely touched him.

His touch felt so intoxicating, he didn’t know if that was good or bad but he loved it and wanted more.

Markus gently lifted Simon enough so he could lay him on his back, his lips never left his chest as he pulled down his sweatpants, gradually leaving soft kisses as his hips became bare. Simon bit his lip as the cold air surrounded his hot member and Markus’ thumbs kneaded into his hips, he locked eyes with him as he dragged his tongue along the underside, enjoying the sharp hiss from above, music to his ears. He hooked his hands under the back of his knees, pushing them towards his sides as he took Simon in his mouth, effortlessly swallowing him to the hilt. Simon moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Markus, his toes curling in ecstasy.

“Markus~”

His eyes, even though one isn’t his original, it belonged to him, bore into Simon with a lust he had seen before and loved. He just loved it when he said his name, it made something inside him change. Simon groaned as he could feel himself grow inside Markus’ throat, the self-lubricating walls aiding in his arousal. Markus never shifted his gaze from him, his stare intense and making the other flustered, he smiled and slowly rose from off his dick, the once limp dick now throbbing with life, wet and stiff in heat. Simon whined as Markus lifted off of him, the cold air was biting, biting his lip as Markus dragged his tongue from his V-line to his neck, pecking his lover’s lips as his fingers prodded his tight ass.

Simon shuddered as Markus pushed two fingers inside, unravelling below him, desperate whimpers for more, his breath tickling Markus’ ear as his nails dug into his shoulders. Another finger joined in and Simon practically melted, he came hard on his own chest and neck, his body convulsed and froze, Markus couldn’t move.

“Simon?” Markus chuckled to himself as he looked at the frozen man slowly thaw from his high, “are you okay?”

Simon blushed a bright red as he covered his face, “I-I’m fine.” He looked like he was about to cry.

“You know that’s natural, right?” Markus kissed his cheeks gently, Simon hid his face again with a pillow, mumbling incoherently, “Y’know Sy, I find it adorable, you go all doe-eyed and it’s the cutest thing.”

Simon grumbled and turned to his front, burying his face in the sheets and pillows, making Markus chuckle at his childish behaviour. However, he now had a clear view of his plump bum, it wasn’t the biggest or thiccest as some might say but it was his and he loved all of him. He could feel his groin throb at the sight of him, he just looked so beautiful. Markus quickly took off his pants and crawled over Simon, laying kisses from the small of his back to the base of his neck as he aligned himself with Simon’s entrance, who shuddered feeling the blunt tip prod him but didn’t show his face. Markus buried his nose in the crook of Simon’s neck, he smelled of honey, he gently pushed himself inside him, grunted at the resistance of his tight ass, Simon moaned deeply.

The self-lubricating mechanism inside him made it easier for Markus to plunge himself into Simon’s entrance, enjoying the gush of hot wetness that surrounded him just perfectly but a bit over the top, his functions had the uncanny ability to ‘leak’ more than usual and Simon was so embarrassed about it but Markus enjoyed that it was a part of him. Embarrassing or not. Markus slid into him effortlessly, moaning deeply as his hands roamed again, biting his shoulder gently. Simon whimpered into the sheets, incoherent whispers into the thick sheets, hiding his needy behaviour in the cotton and thread. 

“Please~” Simon whispered, Markus hummed in question, “faster, please, I beg of you.”

“Oh Sy, there’s no need to beg,” Markus licked the shell of his ear, “I will gladly give you what you want.”

Markus pulled the rest of the sheets and pillows off Simon and grabbed his hips. He slowly pulled out of him, leaving just the tip of the head in, only to thrust his hips towards Simon hard, causing the pale man to moan and gasp loudly as Markus repeatedly plunged his spike in him. Markus rutted hard, running his hands over the softer bits of his body, his waist, his chest, the crook of his neck, before sliding down his stomach, fingertips lightly grazing against his shaft. It felt swollen and hot to the touch. Simon bit his arm as an overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over him, Markus hit his prostate dead-on, causing another large gush of lubricant to drip out of him, soaking the sheets below them. Tears of happiness and pleasure poured from his eyes as he felt his end near, his member twitched and throbbed in anticipation in Markus’ hand, spiking his lover’s own arousal to the point he felt like he would burst.

Simon could feel Markus twitch inside him, his girth throbbing, he could hear the wet shloshing his ass creating from his over-lubrication and it embarrassed him even more, causing him to curl in on himself but subconsciously constrict around Markus, making the other grunt in surprise. Markus suddenly picked up speed, stroking Simon’s dick harder and faster. Simon’s tears flowed more freely as he came onto the bed, ropes or a clear liquid landing on the bed and his body convulsing but not seizing, for once. However, Markus came soon after him, seizing hard, staring into Simon’s back in tired awe. Simon realised this and got confused.

“Markus?”

Simon carefully turned around and saw the statue above him, that beautiful man above him, it looked like he was thinking. Markus was out of it longer than Simon but when he did he slowly fell into a fit of laughter, which caused Simon to join in as well.

“See? It happens to the best of us.”

Simon caressed his cheek and smiled at him, “yeah you’re right. But you look so beautiful.”

Markus chuckled at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
